The present application relates to a seatbelt control apparatus, a seatbelt apparatus, and a seatbelt control method which controls taking-up of a seatbelt.
The seat of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle or the like is provided with a seatbelt apparatus for restraining an occupant in the seat. The seatbelt apparatus consists of a belt (webbing), a buckle, a tongue plate, and a retractor and the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-263077 (incorporated by reference herein) discloses a seatbelt apparatus that determines whether a seatbelt is jammed in an occupant or the like on the basis of whether a motor current exceeds a threshold for jam determination while a seatbelt is being retracted. It would be advantageous to improve the accuracy of the jam determination.